


How Much Did You Drink?

by malszone (miasmicdisaster)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/malszone
Summary: Aleks is an impulsive person, but when he drinks, he loses all self control, and does dumb things.Like kiss cute boys.





	How Much Did You Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> please send requests...........im starving. tumblr: @mundej

Cow Chop never really has any reason to celebrate.

That being said... it is really, really easy for them to celebrate, no matter how small.

This weeks particular choice was Cow Chop reaching 845 thousand subscribers on their channel - a strange number, but James _insisted_ it was cause to throw a party. So, that is what they did; they all made sure to finish their work up, as everyone collectively agreed _no one_ with a hangover would be coming in tomorrow, and they all ventured off to some always-empty bar on the outskirts of town. The place was run-down, but they had top shelf alcohol just as well as their bottom shelf - and a bonus was, they couldn't be kicked out, because they rarely get any business anyway. The place stunk of grease - not the kind on a car, more like the grease on a hamburger - and what Trevor could only assume was pure rubbing alcohol, and smoke. The floors were sticky, and they only played really, really bad country music, but as soon as they walked in together, the atmosphere became fun and lighthearted.

Parties usually suck for Trevor, but he had grown to love the little get-togethers him and his friends had outside of the workplace. Aleks, Lindsey and Asher were drinking like madmen, as if they were trying to show off or one-up the other by slamming another shot glass on the ground. Lindsey was the best at holding her liquor - it was known by everyone in the office - but even she was getting visibly tipsy. Brett was talking with James, and from the chunks Trevor could catch occasionally, it was mostly about work, with James vehemently arguing that work could wait, followed by him trying to coax Brett into ditching his beer for a shot. 

Trevor mostly hung around in the corner, talking to some other coworkers who were too young to actually drink. Though somewhat interesting, the conversations didn't really bring any pleasure; his eyes were glued to Aleks, who drank from another glass, sipped from another bottle, and shook his hips weakly along with the beat of whatever song was playing. He was mesmerizing, but not in an entirely good way. Attractive, yes, but drunk Aleks was a glaring beacon of all his flaws - impulsivity and quick thinking. He would start arguments, though intended to be lighthearted and fun, would eventually derive into someone's feelings getting hurt. Aleks, tonight, seemed quieter than usual - and that term is used loosely. Aleks is a very loud-and-out person, and sure, he wasn't completely silent, but he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs, either. He seemed to have something on his mind.

It was when Lindsey and Asher officially hit their drinking limit and wandered into a booth with James and Brett, that Trevor approached Aleks at the bar. Instantly, he was hit with a smell of alcohol, strong enough to make anyone gag. Aleks was twiddling his thumb over his phone, switching through homescreen slides to try and find an app that would satisfy his needs. Eventually, he gave up, and swung his head up to Trevor. He smiled brightly, meeting his eyes, and throwing his arms up above his head happily. "Trevor!"

"Aleks!" Trevor mocked with fake enthusiasm, laughing a bit, but the man didn't catch it, because he was still smiling happily and dreamily. The arms wrapped around Trevor shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Trevor's hands danced in the air, trying to find a place to put them in shock.

"Uh.. love you man," Aleks mumbled into Trevor's shoulder, "Love you so much, dude."

Trevor's hands eventually slipped down to Aleks' waist, touching the bare skin that peaked from underneath his shirt, and quickly adjusting to lay on top of the fabric instead. He pushed him away, slowly, and raised an eyebrow, "How much did you drink?"

"Uh-" Aleks blinked his watery, glossy eyes, staring behind Trevor like he was far too deep in thought. When he finally met his gaze, his smile had faded, "Sev...seventeen?"

"Seventeen? Aleks, you'd be essentially dead."

"I don't know!" Aleks snickered, trying to hold a laugh in his throat, making a noise that resembled a car engine. His face was bright pink, and though he looked like a sweaty, drunk mess, the way his hands moved from his shoulders to Trevor's cheeks was mesmerizing. "I don't know, man! Let me just- god, did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?"

It was Trevor's turn to blush, and there was no hiding it. He turned red as a tomato, and his lips parted in some sort of gasp. He stammered, trying to think of something to say. "Dude- you're so dr- do you have a ride?"

"Stooop. Stop worrying, stop that- that overthinkin' thing, stop it." Aleks pouted, chin turning upwards slightly to look at Trevor. "I love you, man, I love what you do."

"What I do?"

"Everything you do. Your jokes, your... humor, your editing, your hair," Aleks rambled, tilting his head side to side with every word, "everything you make is so perfect, and like, so important. To me, and like, the... stability, of the fuckin' universe, man. You're amazing. I love you."

The conversation turned suddenly serious, but it was quickly dissolved as Aleks squinted his eyes shut, tilted his head back and yelled, _845-KAY BITCHES!_ to which everyone cheered. Trevor just blinked down at Aleks, as if he was analyzing him. If that is what it is like to be drunk, so drunk you can't hold a thought, Trevor didn't want to get drunk, ever.

The clapping and cheering from his fellow coworkers seemed to go quiet - he know they didn't, because the noise was still there, but it somehow faded. Like it became less important, it got quieter, and the people around him, the faces and the drinks and the friends, seemed to fade away into little pixels of shadows, because Aleks had opened his eyes, and was staring directly at Trevor. He had that same look of impulsivity- the look he gets on Cow Chop when he destroys something or lights something on fire, but it was gentler. His mouth tugged into a smile, and for a moment, that was all it was.

Aleks kissed Trevor that night, sloppily, barely even on his lips - more so on the corner of his mouth, but it sent fire and electricity to him. It was over as quickly as it started, and Aleks was back to ordering another drink, and Brett was waving over Trevor to talk about something, but all he could do was stand and watch as the people around him slowly came back into focus.

It was a little harder to look Aleks directly in the eyes after that, and a little harder to explain to him a few days later how they kissed, as he'd ignored the topic as best he could. But Aleks just cocked his head to the side, smiled, blinked innocently at Trevor and said, "No, I remember that. I don't regret it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Parties usually suck for Trevor, but if going to them every single time he's invited ups his chances of kissing Aleks again, well... call him a socialite.

**Author's Note:**

> TALK! TO! ME! ABOUT! AUS! tumblr: @mundej


End file.
